The Big Comfy Couch
The Big Comfy Couch is a Canadian children's television show about Loonette the Clown and her doll Molly, who solve everyday problems on their Big Comfy Couch. It aired from March 2, 1992 until December 29, 2006. It was produced by Cheryl Wagner and Robert Mills, directed by Wayne Moss, Robert Mills and Steve Wright. It premiered on March 2, 1992 in Canada and on January 9, 1995 in the United States on public television stations across the country. Synopsis Each episode contains several common elements that take place throughout the episode. Early in each show, Loonette performs an exercise routine she calls the Clock Rug Stretch, and toward the end, she performs a high-speed clean-up routine called the Ten-Second Tidy. Other oft-repeated elements include reading a story to Molly, who sometimes either chooses a story to hear, gives Loonette a book and oversized glasses, or turning on the lights for Loonette; encounters with the dust bunnies who live under the couch; visits to various places in Clowntown, songs that emphasize the episode's lessons or themes, and a trip to Granny Garbanzo's garden and house. Here she encounters Snicklefritz, Granny's cat, Major Bedhead, the local mail-delivery clown, who travels on a unicycle; and of course, Granny herself. The conversation with Granny is often used as the episode's teachable moment, where Granny offers Loonette advice or lessons, often with the help of Major Bedhead, who delivers gifts and messages from Auntie Macassar or Uncle Chester. All episodes end with Loonette and Molly having a nap and sometimes reminding the viewers to remember the rules on today's episode. In season 7, Loonette and Molly play the Dream Game and Molly gives out the letter that the dream starts with and provide what they will be dreaming about. In season 6, Loonette and Molly go to Doll School where Molly learns the alphabet as well as numbers. A similar element used in seasons 1–3 (And in one episode of Season 5) is the Alphabet Game, where a certain letter is shown on a giant alphabet block and Loonette uses certain words beginning with that letter and also makes the letter's shape with her body to get the viewers to guess the letter. Along with the lessons and problem solving sequences, the show also emphasized imaginative play. These episodes often take place in the context of a visit to Clowntown, such as Granny Garbanzo's Cabbage Club Cooking School and Major Bedhead's Clown Chi Dojo and Dancing School. Additionally, Loonette is gifted in the art of classical dance and runs Miss Loonette's Dance Academy. From Seasons 1-6, Loonette was too young to visit Clowntown alone, but in Season 7, she makes frequent trips to Clowntown, and volunteers at the Clowndergarten, where she teaches young clowns games, songs and stories. This imaginative play was also demonstrated through dress-up games and through Loonette's dollhouse, in which she imagined the adventures of The Foley Family. Shown first as a doll-sized family, in Loonette's imagination they would become a family of regular-sized clowns, whose actions were shown in high speed and with a musical background in the style of old silent movies. The Foleys do not speak. Early in the first season, Molly had discovered the Dust Bunnies. However, Loonette didn't believe that there were dust bunnies under the couch. The two lounge around the couch all day, with the exception of the Clock Rug Stretch and daily adventure, sometimes involving Granny or Major Bedhead, a postal service employee who also plays bit parts. Each day includes a few songs and a story (which, when told by Loonette, involves her wearing huge yellow glasses and holding a blue storybook); and is concluded with the Ten-Second Tidy and a nice nap. After the end credits finished, Loonette says, "And the clown jumped over the moon" with her and Molly jumping over it. Production The show was originally produced by Radical Sheep Productions with Owl Television (later Owl Communications), then Canadian children's television network YTV and WITF-TV Harrisburg, with a run of 65 episodes. In 2002, 13 new episodes were produced with Benny Smart, an American children's television production company, Tadpole Kids and Treehouse TV, a companion channel of YTV, and Nashville Public Television. From 1992-2002, the show was filmed at Wallace Avenue Studios in Toronto, and in 2006, it has been filmed at Toronto's Studio City. Radical Sheep Productions and Amity Entertainment, in association with Treehouse TV and Nashville Public Television, produced 22 additional episodes, which debuted on American Public Television in 2006. Characters Loonette Loonette is the lead character, portrayed by Alyson Court from 1992–2002 and Ramona Gilmour-Darling in 2006. She is a young clown living with her doll, Molly, on the eponymous Big Comfy Couch, an oversized green couch with flower patterns on it. She wears a pink dress with purple sleeves and a white shirt with yellow clown suns and moons. She also wears a purple hat on her head and wears black and white socks with black shoes on her feet. She frequently reads stories to Molly, always performs a Clock Rug Stretch, and likes to visit Granny Garbanzo. Auntie Macassar or Uncle Chester frequently send Loonette postcards which Major Bedhead delivers on his unicycle. Her Parents were never seen or mentioned. Loonette is gifted in the art of classical dance and runs Miss Loonette's Dance Academy. Another gift she possesses is the unusual ability to clean just about any mess up in ten seconds, which she calls the Ten Second Tidy. She frequently used the word "pickle juice" when she is frustrated about situations in a few episodes. Originally, Loonette was too bossy even when Molly didn't like it, and she was too young to visit Clowntown, but starting from 2006, Loonette makes frequent trips to Clowntown to visit Granny's Cabbage Club Cooking School and Major Bedhead's Clown Chi Dojo and Dancing School. The trips to the first location help teach Loonette how to cook. The trips to this second location indicates that she practices martial arts. Loonette also takes Molly to Clowndergarten and helps out with the other young clowns. This third location is similar to kindergarten. Molly Molly is Loonette's doll. Loonette found her in a barrel with a sign marked "Free to a good home", and adopted her. She is puppetered by Bob Stutt. Molly wears a blue dress. She believes that dust bunnies really exist, despite Loonette's disbelief. Her favorite food is doughnuts. She only speaks by cartoon bubbles, and usually answers Loonette's yes–no questions by either nodding or shaking her head. Additional characters * Fuzzy and Wuzzy (puppeteered by Bob Stutt and Robert Mills): they are the Twins of Dust bunnies who live under the Big Comfy Couch. Only Molly knows of their existence, and she always does her best to protect them so she can play with them. * The Foley Family (Fred Stinson (Andy), Jani Lauzon (Jim), Jackie Harris (Eileen) (seasons 1-2) and Suzanne Merriam (Eileen) (Season 3-5)): A very silly family who live inside of Loonette's dollhouse. They appeared from Seasons 1-5. * Granny Garbanzo (Grindl Kuchirka) Loonette's grandmother and next-door neighbor who loves her very much, even Molly too. She comes from the "old country" and has a Slavic accent. Granny also likes growing in her garden and she lives inside a wagon with Snicklefritz, her cat. Her name is derived from the garbanzo bean. * Snicklefritz (puppeteered by Bob Stutt): Granny's cat, who was introduced in Season 2. Likes to play pranks on the others and sometimes tries to get out of getting flea-baths. The name Snicklefritz comes from slang in German culture. * Major Bedhead (Fred Stinson): The local clown courier who makes deliveries to Loonette from Auntie Macassar or Uncle Chester. He can be quite goofy at times and a bit clumsy. He also hates lying and being dishonest. * Auntie Macassar (Taborah Johnson): Loonette's travelling aunt who likes to make an entrance whenever she visits. She appears in Seasons 1–5. Her name is a pun on antimacassar. * Wobbly (Gary Farmer): A close friend who lives in Clowntown. Appears in 2 episodes in season 2. * Uncle Chester (Edward Knuckles): Loonette's travelling uncle who appears in Seasons 6–7. Reruns and other original channels In the United States, the series was syndicated by American Public Television to public television stations in that country, most of which were affiliated with PBS, starting on January 9, 1995 and ending in February 2007, with reruns airing until 2009. In Canada, it was shown on Treehouse TV until it stopped broadcasting on February 27, 2011. It also airs reruns on Makeful since 2015. Merchandise Throughout the years, various merchandise has been sold under the show's banner such as VHS tapes, DVDs, coloring books, stuffed plush dolls, furniture, puzzles, and life size dolls. Episodes Season 1 (1992) * 101 – Pie In The Sky (March 2, 1992) - In the series premiere, Molly and Loonette discover heavy and light. * 102 – Pinch To Grow An Inch (March 13, 1992) - Molly's birthday is soon and Loonette has a party. * 103 – All Aboard For Bed (March 16, 1992) - Loonette tells about the time when she and Molly couldn't get to sleep very well. * 104 – Knit One Twirl Too (March 27, 1992) - Molly catches a cold. Loonette makes a pair of mittens for her. * 105 – Upsey Downsey Day (March 30, 1992) - Molly gets a balloon from Loonette but flies away. Major Bedhead, Granny and Loonette play circus. * 106 – Flippy Floppy Fun (April 10, 1992) - Molly flops on the floor which makes Loonette in a floppy mood. * 107 – Something's Fishy Around Here (April 15, 1992) - Loonette and Molly pretend to fish. Molly learns about patience. * 108 – Scrub-A-Dub (April 20, 1992) - There is a mess of toilet paper all over the couch. Major Bedhead, Granny and Loonette make a fun clean up routine. * 109 – Red Light, Green Light (May 1, 1992) - Loonette and Molly learn about stop and go. Loonette pretends to drive a car. * 110 – Gesundheit (May 4, 1992) - Loonette sneezes a lot. Major Bedhead and Loonette fly a kite. * 111 – Ping Pong Polka (May 15, 1992) - Loonette is very energetic after doing a nice clock rug stretch, but unfortunately, she's too energetic to read Molly a story. Loonette accidentally drops ping pong balls in Granny's yard and has to pick them up. * 112 – Funny Faces (May 18, 1992) - Loonette and Molly learn about feelings. The gang watches a movie about Granny's family in the old country. * 113 – Snug As A Bug (May 29, 1992) - Loonette and Molly discover nature by learning how a caterpillar turns into a butterfly. Loonette reads a story about a bee. Season 2 (1993) A large painting of someone is now hanging on Loonette's wall to the upper right next to the couch and a fence and garden wall to Granny's garden is added. All Dance Academy shows are announced by Fred Stinson. Snicklefritz also debuts in this season. * 201 – Babs In Toyland (March 1, 1993) - In the 2nd season premiere, Molly is jealous because Auntie Macassar sent in another doll named Babs LeBlanc. * 202 – 1-2-3 Dizzy Dizzy Me (March 12, 1993) - Loonette sings about counting and flying in her imaginary plane. However, Molly is dizzy from the plane. Loonette gets dizzy from watching a top spin. * 203 – Wobbly (March 15, 1993) - Loonette is angry and in a bad mood when she finds a wobbly toy duck. Wobbly the clown, who's unable to fix it, comforts Loonette by telling her that you just have to accept things the way they are. * 204 – Jump Start (March 26, 1993) - Loonette is in a jumpy mood. A thunderstorm hits Clowntown and Major Bedhead is afraid of lightning. * 205 – This Little Piggy (March 29, 1993) - Loonette becomes greedy because she was amazed to find out how many coins were in her piggy bank. * 206 – Juggling The Jitters (June 7, 1993) - Loonette has the jitters. * 207 – Hoopla (June 18, 1993) - Loonette lost her ball. Loonette, Granny, and Major Bedhead play with a hula hoop from Auntie Macassar. * 208 – Wrong Side Of The Couch (July 26, 1993) - Loonette woke up on the wrong side of the couch making her in a bad mood. * 209 – I Feel Good (August 6, 1993) - Loonette and Molly learn about feeling good about themselves. The two play the "What if?" game. Loonette, Granny and Major Bedhead exercise. Loonette reads a story about an ugly duckling. * 210 – Boomerang (August 9, 1993) - Loonette is in a foolish mood and plays tricks on the others. * 211 – Rude-I-Culous (September 27, 1993) - Molly and Loonette make rude noises. But they learn that there is a time to be rude and a time to be nice. * 212 – Make It Snappy (October 8, 1993) - Loonette is in a total rush. Major Bedhead is dressed as a cowboy clown. * 213 – Feast Of Fools (October 11, 1993) - Molly learns about table manners. The gang has a huge dinner party. Season 3 (1994) The intro changes starting this season, and now features Snicklefritz and Auntie Macassar. Auntie Macassar now speaks in the postcards sent to Loonette. The Clock Rug gets a new redesign with darker colors, a new font for the numbers. Also, Granny's garden is redesigned with brighter green grass. * 301 – Give Yer Head A Shake (January 3, 1994) - In the 3rd season premiere, Loonette and Molly learn that no means no. * 302 – It's About Time (January 14, 1994) - Everyone has a sleepover at Granny's garden. Unfortunately for both Molly and Snicklefritz, they each have to have a time-out and a little lesson in controlling themselves. * 303 – Clownus Interruptus (January 17, 1994) – Loonette and Molly learn about patience and the importance of not interrupting when someone else is talking. * 304 – Why? (January 28, 1994) - Molly asks "Why?" all the time. * 305 – Monkey See Monkey Do (January 31, 1994) - Loonette copies everyone. Molly learns about echos and Loonette learns that being a copycat isn't exactly a good idea. * 306 – Sticks And Stones (February 11, 1994) - Loonette thinks Molly is clumsy because she wasn't good at Pick up Sticks. Major Bedhead and Loonette make up nicknames for everything in Granny's garden, and they both learn the hard way that calling names isn't really a good idea. * 307 – Horsing Around (February 14, 1994) - Today is National Horseplay Day and everyone is goofing around and laughing but Snicklefritz. * 308 – All Over And Under (February 25, 1994) - Loonette and Molly discover over and under as they explore their Big Comfy Couch. * 309 – Pants On Fire (February 28, 1994) - Loonette learns the importance of telling the truth and not to lie. * 310 – All Fall Down (March 11, 1994) - Loonette and Major Bedhead have fun falling down safely. Loonette reads the story of Humpty Dumpty to Molly. * 311 – Traveling Papers (March 14, 1994) - Loonette and Molly want to go to Clowntown; however, they are too young to go there. But Granny teaches them and Major Bedhead that you can explore and travel by using your imagination. * 312 – Hiccups (March 25, 1994) - Loonette and Molly have the hiccups. * 313 – Full Of Life (March 28, 1994) - Loonette and Molly learn about empty and full. Granny explains to Loonette the life of a caterpillar. Season 4 (1995) * 401 – Backwards! (June 5, 1995) - In the 4th season premiere, It is National Backwards Day and everything is backwards! * 402 – Picky Eaters (June 23, 1995) - Molly learns about how to try new foods. * 403 – 40 Winks (July 3, 1995) - Molly refuses to take a nap. * 404 – Swing-A-Ling (July 21, 1995) - Loonette is in a swingy mood, she pretends to play tennis, baseball, and golf. Major Bedhead reflects about the time he was at the playground as a kid and he learned the importance of safety. * 405 – Spare Some Change (July 31, 1995) - Loonette is upset that her name doesn't mean anything. She then changes her name. * 406 – Stuck In The Muck (August 18, 1995) - Loonette and Molly make up rhymes and pictures. * 407 – Gimme Gimme Never Gets (August 30, 1995) - Loonette and Molly go on a treasure hunt in the couch and finds a gem. Molly is upset because she wants the gem; while Loonette learns about the importance of not grabbing things, but politely asking for them. * 408 – One Step At A Time (September 11, 1995) - Loonette and Molly learn about the importance of trying new things, such as climbing the stairs. * 409 – Enough Already! (September 29, 1995) - Molly knows that there are real dustbunnies under the couch, but Loonette doesn't believe her. They both learn that there is a time to take a break from something, such as arguing about dustbunnies. * 410 – Where Do Clowns Come From? (October 9, 1995) - Today is Molly's mirthday and Loonette reflects about the time they first met. * 411 – Are You Ready For School? (October 27, 1995) - Loonette and Molly play school. * 412 – Hit Parade (November 6, 1995) - Molly and Snicklefritz learn that hitting others is not good. The gang watch a puppet show which is about no hitting. * 413 – Comfy And Joy (November 24, 1995) - The gang celebrates "The Longest Night of The Year" where they do activities in the snow, give presents to each other, and stay up late. Season 5 (1996) This was the last season of The Foley Family, Miss Loonette's Dance Academy, The Alphabet Game and Auntie Macassar. This was also the last season that the stories Loonette read were illustrated. * 501 – Bad Hair Day (July 8, 1996) - In the 5th season premiere, Molly and Major Bedhead have a bad hair day. * 502 – Clownvitations (July 26, 1996) - Loonette feels like she's left out. Granny visits Miss Loonette's Dance Academy. * 503 – Nothing To Do (August 5, 1996) - Loonette is bored and can't find anything to do. But she learns that keeping busy is the way to fight boredom. * 504 – The Big Brain Drain (August 23, 1996) - Loonette thinks of different things in her brain. * 505 – One Potato, Two Potato (September 2, 1996) - Loonette, Major Bedhead and Snicklefritz play a game of keep away with a potato. Granny eventually teaches everyone about not blaming someone else for your own mistakes. * 506 – Earth To Loonette (September 20, 1996) – Loonette reads about Molly being a fisher doll, and they both learn about the importance of not daydreaming all the time. * 507 – Lettuce, Turnip And Pea (October 2, 1996) - Molly wets the Big Comfy Couch which makes her very embarrassed. * 508 – Time For Molly (October 14, 1996) – Molly tries to get Loonette's attention, but Loonette is too busy having a "me parade". * 509 – Gizmo Shmizmo (November 1, 1996) – Loonette discovers all different kinds of gizmos. There is a whole mess of ping pong balls on the couch and Loonette uses a special vacuum cleaner to clean the mess up. * 510 – Clothes Make The Clown (November 11, 1996) – It is autumn and Molly and Major Bedhead try to keep warm. * 511 – Don't Tell (November 29, 1996) - The gang tries not to reveal a surprise about Major Bedhead's birthday which proves to be a challenge. * 512 – You're A Gem! (December 9, 1996) – Loonette thinks Molly is a real gem, but she also learns the importance that gems and jewelry are not as important as her doll. * 513 – See Ya In My Dreams (December 27, 1996) - Loonette pretends to be a roving reporter and interviews the others about dreams. Season 6 (2002) The intro changes again with children's vocals re-recorded, The couch is redesigned and Uncle Chester now sends the postcards to Loonette. The dustbunny music and the ending music have been changed in this season as well. Each episode features Molly attending Doll School with Loonette accompanying her. The stories that Loonette reads are now in live action which introduces a city for clowns called Clowntown. Even though the Foley Family segments were discontinued in Season 5, the dollhouse was still seen on the set next to the couch. * 601 – Clowning In The Rain (March 4, 2002) – In the 6th season premiere, It's a rainy day in Clowntown. When the rain stops, a rainbow comes out. * 602 – Lost And Clowned (March 22, 2002) - Molly wants to go Clowntown by herself, but she's too young to do so. * 603 – Button Up! (April 1, 2002) - Today is Best Foot Forward Day and Loonette must find perfect shoes for Molly. * 604 – Scaredy Cat! (April 19, 2002) - Loonette wears a mask which scares Molly. She learns from Loonette that there is nothing to be scared of. * 605 – It's The Thought That Counts (April 29, 2002) - Loonette is searching for "Mcguffin" in the couch. Loonette and Major Bedhead attempt to help Granny to fix her roof. * 606 – Growing Pains (May 17, 2002) - Loonette wants to have a tea party with Molly but she worries about maturity. * 607 – Donut Let It Get You Down (May 29, 2002) - Loonette, Molly, Major Bedhead and Snicklefritz compete in a field day competition; eventually Molly has to accept not winning, which is hard for her to do. * 608 – Fancy Dancer (June 10, 2002) - Loonette is jealous that everyone dances better than her. Granny gives Loonette ballet lessons. * 609 – The Big Bang Boom (June 28, 2002) – Today is the Big Bang Boom and everyone has a dinner and watches fireworks. Molly is afraid of fireworks, so she wears ear muffs; and Loonette learns to think of others and not only herself. * 610 – Ain't It Amazing, Gracie? (July 8, 2002) - Molly finds a miner's hat. Major Bedhead loses his mail bag but learns that he needs to retrace his steps to find things. * 611 – Between the Covers (July 26, 2002) - Loonette digs all over the couch for books. Uncle Chester reflects about the time he was at the library and discovered that reading is important yet fun. * 612 – Going Up (August 5, 2002) - Loonette believes she is not growing up properly. * 613 – Cool It! (August 23, 2002) - The clowns find ways to cool off on a very hot summer day. Season 7 (2006) Ramona Gilmour-Darling replaces Alyson Court (who went on a maternity leave) in the role of Loonette. The Clock Rug is now smaller with darker colors. Also in this season, Loonette and Molly visit places in Clowntown. Additionally, while Molly and Loonette are sleeping at the end of each episode prior to the credits, they play the dream game, dreaming about letters of the alphabet and what starts with that letter. The dollhouse was removed. In addition, this season featured the least amount of episodes with Loonette reading Molly a story. * 701 – Apple Of My Eye (October 16, 2006) - In the 7th season premiere, Loonette and Major Bedhead learn that healthy foods are important. At the Cabbage Club Cooking School, Loonette, Molly and Granny make Apple Schmapple Fruit Blaster Muffins. * 702 – Dat's Da Law! (October 20, 2006) - Loonette learns about the rules and laws. At the Dojo, Major Bedhead and Granny do the tango, but Loonette wants to do it too. * 703 – Fibberish Gibberish (October 23, 2006) - Loonette tells a tall tale to Molly which angers her. Snicklefritz thinks he's a dog. At the Cabbage Club Cooking School, Loonette and Granny really blend things up by reminding themselves, you are what you eat. * 704 – Slow Down, Clown! (October 27, 2006) - Loonette is in a super hyper mood and is doing things quickly. At the Dojo, Major Bedhead teaches Loonette how to juggle and that it's important to take things slowly at first. * 705 – Floppy! (October 30, 2006) - Loonette and Molly learn that too much junkies, such as donuts, is not good for you. At Granny's Cooking School, Granny shows Major Bedhead and Loonette how to make a healthy snack and that healthy food is good for you. * 706 – Clown With A Frown (November 3, 2006) - Loonette is in a bad mood. It's a rainy day in Clowntown then it clears up which makes Loonette feel better. She also learns that eating too many sweets, can lead to a mood swing. * 707 – Rub-A-Dub (November 6, 2006) - Loonette has trouble doing two things at the same time. Granny cleans up her garden. At the Dojo, Major Bedhead and Loonette do exercises. * 708 – Upside Down Clown (November 10, 2006) - Molly plays with an upside down doll. At the Cabbage Club Cooking School, Loonette and Granny make an Upside Down Cake. * 709 – The Clown Promise (November 13, 2006) - Loonette promises to wiggle and giggle and make mirth on Earth. At the Dojo, Loonette, Major Bedhead and Molly dance. * 710 – Lost And Found Clowns (November 17, 2006) - Molly tries to find her doll Bloomette. At the Cabbage Club Cooking School, Loonette and Granny make an Upside Down Clown Surprise. * 711 – Phony Baloney (November 20, 2006) - Loonette learns that telling the truth is the noble thing to do. At the Dojo, Loonette and Major Bedhead do relaxing and calm exercises. * 712 – Ready, Steady, Go! (November 24, 2006) - Uncle Chester brings Bon Bons over to the garden, and eventually teaches everyone that while candy is tasty, it's important to have a good diet and include other foods like vegetables in your diet. At the Dojo, Loonette balances on a balance beam. * 713 – Happy Mirthday, Granny! (November 27, 2006) - Molly and Loonette try to keep a secret for Granny's mirthday. * 714 – Popcorn-Y (December 1, 2006) - Molly is in a popping mood and can't stop popping. Popcorn flies all over Granny's garden. At the Dojo, Loonette learns how to juggle. * 715 – Peek-A-Boo! (December 4, 2006) - It's Molly's first time at Clowndergarten and is shy of meeting all the other little clowns. * 716 – Ouch! (December 8, 2006) - Major Bedhead broke his foot by slipping on a banana peel and summarizes what happened at the Clowntown Hospital. He gets a wheelchair to sit in. At Clowndergarten, the little clowns play pin the tail on the bunny, play ball, have a snack, have Loonette read a story and play hot and cold as they depart. * 717 – Big Blow Hard (December 11, 2006) - Loonette and Molly are on their boat they made known as The Big Comfy Ship and they are pretending to look for treasure. At Clowndergarden, the clowns play with bubbles. A huge wind storm known as the Big Blow Hard hits Clowntown. Everyone goes into Granny's house for shelter from the storm. * 718 – Shh, Shh, Shh, Quiet! (December 15, 2006) - Loonette learns to use inside and outside voices. At Clowndergarden, the clowns play the opposite game, pretend to have a baby in their hands to use quiet and loud, play follow the leader, dance, color and have Loonette read a story. * 719 – Freeze, Please! (December 18, 2006) - Molly is in a wiggly mood and learns to stay put. At Clowndergarden, the clowns play the freeze game, listen nicely to Loonette reading a story and have a puppet show. * 720 – Clown In The Round (December 22, 2006) - At Clowndergarden, Loonette and the clowns play with the clock rug parachute, play the beehive game, play dress up, do the clock rug stretch and watch a puppet show. * 721 – Molly's Bellybutton (December 25, 2006) - Molly's bellybutton is dangling down. At Clowndergarden, the clowns play Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes, play with the clock rug parachute, play with hula hoops and have a parade with costumes. * 722 – Just Purrfect (December 29, 2006) - In The Series Finale, Loonette pretends to be a cat. At Clowndergarden, the clowns play kitty cat. Category:Disney Channel